Getting Closer
by fabutvs26
Summary: Faith likes Buffy but doesn't think she feels the same. They get closer as the fight with the mayor is approaching


These characters aren't mine.

I guess I just lived the dream of every high schooler on Earth. Although I'm sure they don't wanna blow up a big demon. Angel's gonna be moving to LA with Cordy, thank God. Xander's not going to college while Willow goes to UC Sunnydale with B. I didn't even get my diploma so college really isn't an option. As I sit here I realize that this has been the happiest year of my life. I've got friends, a watcher again, and I fell in love. I'm not so sure the last one is good. See I'm not so sure the person that I love loves me. I learned to stop moping and go on with my life. At least I have B's friendship. I, of course, want more but I was learning to control that until Xander had to give me a little heads up after losing Cordy.

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER

_The Gang was sitting in the library researching the mayor. Me and Xander were on the stairs while Oz, Willow, Giles, Cordy, and B were at the table. Xander noticed my frequent looks at Buffy. _

"_I guess you've fallen into the trap" Xander said quietly. _

"_What trap?" I asked quietly but B turned around. Xander nodded at Buffy and she looked at us weirdly but turned back around. _

"_A certain fellow slayer." Xander said smiling _

"_Dude, you need to get your brain checked cause there's nothing going on between me and B. She's with Angel remember." I said sadly, looking back at the book._

"_Maybe, but have you seen him around much. Faith I know you want more." Xander said closing his book and turned to look at me._

"_I wouldn't know man I haven't been around much either." I answered with a hint of anger._

"_Well take my word when I say he hasn't been seen and she hasn't talked about him." Xander smiled when he saw me close the book._

"_OK, lets pretend, that I did like Buffy, it wouldn't matter cause she doesn't like me." I said sadly but Xander shook his head._

"_Faith get over yourself and go over there and talk to her."_

"_Dude, I think I know how to talk to a girl I like thanks." I say annoyed and he laughed, shaking his head and got up._

"_Right, I swear you slayers are nuts." Xander said loudly, walking into Giles' office._

_Everyone turned to look at me and I was nervous, let me tell ya. I said "What?" and opened my book, hoping that no one would say anything._

PRESENT

As I realized that I hadn't seen Soul Boy for a while I decided to try to get close to B. The closer we got the harder it was for me to hide my feelings.

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

_B and I were walking home from the Bronze. It was an unexpected night of coldness in Sunnydale._

"_Hey B, is the weather here always this random?" I asked smirking._

_When I didn't receive and answer I looked B and noticed that she was shivering under her very light jacket. I got an overwhelming feeling of worry and decided to do something nice for her. _

"_Hey, B" I said and she looked up at me like a child. I took off my heavy leather jacket and wrapped her in it and put my arm around her._

"_You wanna come to my apartment, its closer?" I asked, come on her in my apartment, I wouldn't pass up a chance. I felt B nod and hug me closer._

_We walked that way until we reached my apartment. I opened the door for B but she didn't want to let go so I picked her up and carried her to the bed, covering her in a blanket. B snuggled into the blanket while I made some hot chocolate. When I got back I noticed she was asleep, so I pulled up a chair and watched B sleep. A few hours later, B woke up and saw me in the chair by the bed, reading a magazine._

"_Faith?" B said sleepily I looked at her closing the magazine._

"_Ya, B?"_

"_You don't have to sit in the chair you know." B smiled and I smiled back and nodded._

"_I know but I decided to give you all the room you want."_

"_Well I don't want all the room, Faith, I want you." B said smiling sleepily, patting the otherside of the bed._

_Could I decline? Not in a million years_

"_OK" I said gulping, as I got up and went under the covers next to B. B got comfortable on me and we fell asleep._

PRESENT

After that there wasn't a change in our relationship but when Soul Boy came around she completely ignored him and paid a lot of attention to me, not that I was complaining but whenever I would talk to someone she would act jealous and pout or she would yell at me.

A WEEK EARLIER

_B ran out of club when she saw me flirting, or what she thought was flirting. Of course, I ran after her and grabbed her arm turning her around._

"_Whats up?" I asked softly_

"_Nothing, why don't you go back and talk to your girlfriend?" B asked angrily_

"_My girlfriend? What? B, I was just talking to her." I said confidently._

"_Oh, ya so her rubbing your arm and whispering in your ear was just something that strangers go. Gee, maybe I should do that but wait, no, I'M NOT A WHORE!" B yelled and I sighed._

"_OK, ya she was flirting with me but if you haven't noticed, for some reason, I'm out here with you. I actually lov- care about you not her." I said as I stepped closer and hugged B._

PRESENT

Thank God she forgave me even though I didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what she's done to me. And yes, I did almost say I love you to her. But after that fight we ended up at my apartment which is a routine of ours after the Bronze. Every time, we'd end up in the same position and it would take us longer to get up. There have been a few times when we've almost kissed but every time I'd stop it. As much as I want it, I know she's still with Soul Boy and I've promised myself I'd never cheat. But let me tell ya, one time I almost lost my will power.

FIVE DAYS EARLIER

"_Mm, I love waking up like this Faith. I always feel so rested over here." B said lifting her head to look at me._

"_Ya, you're the only person who has spent the night and I haven't had sex with." I said smirking._

"_Aw, that's either really sweet or incredibly disgusting but I'm gonna go with sweet." B said tickling my sides but I ticked B back. Of course, a tired me and a rejuvenated B was an easy contest. B straddled me and brought my hands over my head. That left B's face inches from mine. We both were silent and still, entranced by each other's eyes. B slowly leaned down and when our lips were about to me, my phone rang._

PRESENT

Good or bad timing? Not sure, see B broke up with Angel the next day after he told her he was leaving.

Of course since then we've been studying the mayor while the Sunnydale High students got ready for graduation so B and I didn't see eachother that much.

Now its graduation and the schools been blown up. I'm watching the Scoobs and students walk around disoriented. I spotted B and Angel's little encounter which was nothing compared to what I was expecting. The schools completely gone, I see as I turn around. Sunnydale High, the one place I hated and yet one of the few that I kinda got attached to. When I turn back around I notice and body infront of me. I look up to see B's smiling face.

"Wanna sit down?" I ask, moving to make room.

She smiles saying "OK" and sits on my lap and leans into me.

"So hows it feel to survive high school, my little graduate?" I asked as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I dunno, this place, I hated it but I guess I'm gonna miss it." B says smiling.

"So how are you feeling, you know, since Angel left?" I asked worrying.

"It bothers me less than I thought it would. I guess its cause the one person I love is still here." B says smiling and turning to me.

"Really who is this person?" I ask jokingly, leaning in.

"Giles" B says seriously. Of course, it caught me off guard and I jumped back.

"Oh, well even though he's a little up there in age, he's still cute so good luck with that." I say smiling fakely.

At that point I realize B is laughing so hard, she's crying. As she calmed down she looks at me with this amazing expression saying, "It's you Faith" she says as we lean in "It's always been you"

When our lips meet I think my heart stopped. When we broke up I faintly heard Xander say " finally"

I smiled and looked up at her. "I love you Buffy"

As I kiss her lips softly I hear her say "I love you too" and our lips meet again.

I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks for reading


End file.
